


Pragmatism

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty knows what he has to do about John's loyalty to Sherlock. That doesn't mean he's happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pragmatism

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17044638391/im-not-interested-john-had-said-business-like).

“I’m not interested,” John had said, business-like and blunt. The hint of scorn in his voice made it clear that he still thought that Jim was joking around, tugging on his strings just because he could. “You’re sick. You’re a sociopath. Why would I ever…”

He hadn’t finished his sentence and for that Jim was glad. It left him free to leave the building before he found himself spilling blood and crushing bone - he could put John in a world of pain to hear the answer that he wanted.

Half an hour later, driving himself home and thinking it over, Moriarty can admit to himself that that isn’t the point. It would be easy to give out the kind of orders that would force John to leave Baker Street, but that isn’t what he wants.

Moriarty wants what John gives freely to Sherlock: he wants respect and trust and praise. He wants to be worshipped.

If that can’t happen, if he can’t get John to switch sides, then he knows the exact measures he ought to take. He can’t allow Sherlock to have a trained soldier and doctor at his side. It just isn’t professional. He likes the game, but he likes it most when the odds are stacked in his favour.

If John won’t come over to his way of seeing the world, there is only one way to deal with the situation.

Quietly, Moriarty thinks the world will be a little less bright, and the game a little less fun, without their toy soldier taking part in it.


End file.
